


Blood Brothers

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: "Loki loves his brother. Despite everything he’s said, everything he’d done, his heart beats for his brother...He would die and die again for him.He has."





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Thor 1, Dark World, and Infinity War angst, a whole year late. You're welcome. I know this isn't a ship fic so it won't get as many views but this piece was really great for me to write. As a younger sibling with sibling issues, I completely relate to Loki. And I also feel like he has a lot of emotions buried deep deep inside. This may just be a little more of a projection fic. Don't hold it against me.

Loki loves his brother. Despite everything he’s said, everything he’d done, his heart beats for his brother. Since they were kids, he and Thor had been together. They will be together, brothers, forever. No matter his feigned hate. He’ll protect his brother, look out for his best interests and disguise it as his own selfish gains.

He would die and die again for him.

He has.

He remembers the pain in Thor’s expression as he looked up from the Bifrost. Thor was silhouetted against the star-scattered sky. Loki could see the wetness forming in his eyes. They were broken, the gemstone blue was shattered against the oncoming flood of tears. And Loki knew that if he lived, Thor would want to talk to him. Thor would find out about his underlying jealousy, Loki’s desperation to be just like him. He knew how much that would pain Thor, how much guilt he would feel. Would he abandon the new world he discovered, the one he loved so much, just to reconcile with Loki? To give his little brother what he wants?

Loki couldn’t allow that. He let go.

He lived anyway. It hurt. But time heals all wounds and Loki was gone for a long time. Locked away even longer. Sat under the Great Hall, knowing that Thor was walking somewhere above him, able to mourn their mother and be with his kin.

Loki wouldn’t want to take that away from him.

And then Thor came himself asking for Loki’s help. And Loki agreed. Yes, of course, he would help Thor avenge their mother. Together again, if just for a short while.

It was very short.

Loki didn’t even think before grabbing the spear off of some poor elf’s body and thrusting it into the beast before him. Thor was staring up from the dusty ground, Jane screaming from somewhere behind him. The beast stood taller than Loki and the younger prince had acted too fast, lacking his precision. He didn’t hit the right organs, the right veins. The creature turned and grabbed him, driving the spear through his own chest.

As gross as it was, Loki could feel the other’s blood on the metal as it entered him. He could feel the tip pierce through soft tissue and the not-so-soft bones. He didn’t scream. He grabbed at the creature, hands scrambling in a mad panic before they hooked on a ring. He pulled.

“See you in hell. Monster.”

Loki didn’t know how but he was on the ground next to his brother. There was pain radiating across his entire body. He could feel sand grating against his wound. Loki tried to clear the sand away, pushing at the bloodied meat that used to be his abdomen. Thor’s hands grabbed his own, forcing him to stop digging. He was whimpering, crying like a puppy and Jane was standing right behind him. She was staring like she couldn’t believe it. Loki being sacrificial…

“I’m sorry.” Loki said. Because once again, Thor’s memory of Jane would be tarnished by him. “I’m a fool, I’m sorry.”

Thor lifted his brother onto his lap. A heavy hand pet him, dry lips trembling. Loki went limp and leaned into the touch, pressing for more. “I’m sorry.” It was all he could say. “I’m sorry.” And Thor stayed with him, thank the Norns. Loki couldn’t handle another death alone. “I’m sorry.” His chest stopped throbbing. It was numb. His vision was blurring.

“Thor, we have to go.” A voice floated in. Someone replied, muffled

“The wind... sand... trapped...” Loki couldn’t make out what they were saying. Who was saying it.

Where was he?

Someone lowered him into the ground. There’s more shouting, becoming increasingly panicked. There was lips on his forehead. A scream. Blinding pain across his scalp, a terrible ripping noise echoing in his skull. His black vision flashed white. And he was alone again.

He didn’t die.

Years later, Thor finally lays eyes on him again. That familiar shattered look, fractures filled with rage and pain and mourning. And just behind his ear, his braid had an odd dark streak. Hair that wasn’t his own. Loki’s fingers felt the scarred, bald patch just behind his ear. He frowned.

Together again and this time Loki wasn’t the bad guy. Not completely. But he was facing death once again and hell, he was scared. Not again. “Bring us back!”

He was falling in the void for a second time. So far. And this time, he didn’t get to see Thor’s face as his eyes drifted shut. Loki couldn’t tell if that was a comfort or not.

But he landed, unharmed. He wasn’t alone. Surrounded by colorful people in a colorful chaotic city without Thor or Asgard or anything chaining him down. Maybe it was better if Thor thought he was dead for good this time. They could both go their separate ways.

Thor could be the king he was always meant to be and Loki... Loki could be alive.

But Thor found him again.

They stayed together. So, so much longer this time and Loki finally felt like he was settling in. There was no Odin to look down on him, no Frigga to baby him. Just Thor, with his heavy hand and steady demeanor.

And Thanos.

Thanos again.

Loki knew what he must do. Heimdall lay right there, and Thor was in the perfect place, mentally and physically, forced silent by a hunk of metal around his mouth that was oddly familiar to Loki.

The younger prince gave his most formal promise. His lowest bow. His most forceful thrust.

The knife froze just a hairs length from its target, beady purple eyes staring him down. Loki felt a twist in his chest. He could feel Thor’s eyes on him, hear him struggle against his restraints. Loki pushed against the magic. The knife doesn’t budge. But Thanos moves.

He grabs Loki by the neck and lifts him off the ground just like the beast in Svartalfheim. He squeezes. Loki’s chest feels like it’s shrinking by the second, collapsing in on itself. His head is spinning, throbbing. None of which is because he’s being strangled.

The hand tightens and there’s a sickening pop somewhere in the back of his head, somewhere around that old coin sized bald patch on his scalp and Loki feels the blood rushing into his eyes. His nose. Mouth. Ears. His being is dripping out of his head and Loki glances down. He sees Heimdall. And Thor. And the dark streak in his braid.

And Loki laughs.

Thor is gone in the next second. Loki’s neck snaps completely and he feels nothing. He smiles.

He would die. Again and again and again for his brother without hesitation. He has.

And this will be the last.

He’s dropped to the cold metal floor, surrounded by the bodies of his people and unable to move. The stench of death fills his nose and Loki struggles to at least turn his head. His fingers twitch. Loki smiles. His movements are slow and getting slower by the second. His fingers reach up and brush that familiar spot, now jutted out with hard bone beneath it. Loki smiles. He laughs, a strangled, hoarse thing.

Thor is free. That is all that matters. Thor is free and this time, death will not escape him.


End file.
